The Harvest Festival
by FrodoBaggins1982
Summary: The hobbits enjoy an annual Harvest Festival. Chapter 9 Uploaded, Story Complete!
1. Preparations

This is a simple story about the Hobbits, much like my Shire Tales story but this all connects. I know I might have inaccuracies, but this was not meant to be perfect. It is only a fun, feel good story, so please enjoy. Basically, It is November and Harvest is just about over and there is a big festival. fair.thing that the Hobbits are going to. Fun and laughs; Hobbit Style.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was November 25th and the trees were all ready glowing with red, gold, and orange leaves. Most of the ground was all ready covered in similar leaves that had fallen from their branches after a brisk wind hit them. Many of the younger Hobbit children ran through the fallen leaves carelessly even after their parents had raked them into fresh and tidy piles.  
  
Pippin and Merry were in Hobbiton for the Autumn festival occurring in two days so the two cousins decided to take a walk thought the town and watch the preparations taking place. The two had just come from apple picking in the orchard and were on their way to see their other cousin, Frodo. Pippin carried a satchel of freshly picked apples that were as red as his chilled cheeks from the autumn wind. He took a piece of fruit from his bag and started to eat it contentedly.  
  
"I love fall. Best time of year, I think." Pippin said to Merry as they walked by the Cotton's Farm. Merry nodded his head. "And the Fall Festival is one of the biggest events in Hobbiton. I look forward to going every year." He replied.  
  
Pippin agreed. The Fall Festival was always held after the harvest had ended. There was always a party to celebrate the end of autumn and the beginning of winter. The entire day was full of games and contests and food. Dinner was like a big potluck; folk all over the Shire came and brought their own special recipes for pies, cakes, ciders, meats, soups, and fruit dishes. It was Rose Cotton's Shire Pudding recipe that everyone was waiting to try this year, as was always the case since she started making the dessert. Contests such as pie eating and weight games were also popular. Every year there was a contest for the largest grown pumpkin or who could eat the most pies in a number of minutes. Usually Fatty Bolger won that contest, but Pippin was determined to beat him this year.  
  
As the two walked up the road to Bag Shot Row, they saw Sam Gamgee trotting down the lane with a satchel of herbs. He too seemed to be coming up to Bag End, but when he saw Merry and Pippin; he stopped and waited for the two to catch up with him. When they did so, both Hobbits noticed Sam's red face. He had been running a bit and his face was bright red. Sam huffed a little and smiled at the two. "Good Day Samwise Gamgee!" Merry greeted. "What is with the rush?" He asked as he and Pippin came up to Sam. Pippin had finished his apple, core and all when he noticed the bag Sam carried. "What do you have there?" He asked.  
  
Sam looked at the bag and opened it to show Merry and Pippin a sack full of thyme, parsley, and sage. "Fresh from me own garden." Sam smiled. "I thought Mr. Frodo would like some for when he cooks."  
  
"That's good Sam." Merry smiled as he smelled the fragrant herbs. The three then continued down the lane towards Bag End. There were many other folk around raking leaves or pruning dead leaves off their bushes, every now and again, someone would wave and Merry and Pippin would wave back. There was definitely a warm feel in everyone's hearts as they prepared for the Festival. It was nice to see everyone so busy and care free. It was like this many times through out the year; of course, just it seemed stronger and different when it was Harvest time.  
  
"I see you got yourself a good supply of apples there Pip." Sam smiled, noticing Pippin's bag. Pippin smiled and looked in his sack, counting at least thirty apples. "That I did Samwise." Pippin chuckled. "Can never have enough apples. Or Mushrooms. And tea." He laughed.  
  
Merry gave Pippin and odd look and then laughed. "You better hold your appetite Peregrin, if you want to beat old Fredager at the pie eating contest." Merry scolded playfully.  
  
"Don't you go worrying about me," Pippin lectured. "I will have at least ten pies down before Fatty can get to his second."  
  
"Isn't that what you said last year?" Merry asked. "And you caved in on your fourth."  
  
"Well, I've grown since then: you watch." Pippin replied with a devilish grin.  
  
"We'll see." Merry laughed.  
  
"That we will." Retorted Pippin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trio finally made it to Bag End when the aroma of hot apple cider filled the air. Pippin's mouth was already watering for a taste.  
  
"Smells like Frodo has been busy all morning." Merry smiled as he knocked on the door. A feint "Come In" was heard and Merry took it upon himself to open the door. The sent of apple cider was even stronger inside the Hobbit hole as they entered. The crisp apple smell filled the Hobbit's noses. Pippin sat his apple satchel down by the door and followed Merry and Sam as they went to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning you three." Frodo smiled as he peeped his head around a corner. "Come have a drink with me." He then said to the group. Coming to the kitchen table, Merry, Sam, and Pippin sat down and took a teacup that was waiting for them. Frodo came out with a pot and a ladle. The pot was small but contained a lot of cider and the steam rose out from the top as he came to his guests. In each teacup, Frodo poured a ladle of cider for each to try. Once everyone was served, Frodo poured himself a cup and sat across from Merry and besides Sam.  
  
The four hobbits blew over their cups for a few seconds to cool the drink but once it was a suitable temperature, they all sipped the cider. The warm drink was sweet with a light taste of cinnamon added with the apple blend. A very tasty drink indeed.  
  
"It is very good Frodo, thank you." Merry smiled as he finished his cup. Frodo offered the young Brandybuck some more and he kindly accepted.  
  
"I hope you all are enjoying your day. I have been working all morning making this cider and some dessert cakes for the Festival." Frodo commented politely.  
  
"That we have Frodo." Pippin said as he took a sip of his drink. "We went apple picking this morning when we arrived. Got myself a good supply too." He laughed.  
  
Sam smiled and placed his satchel up on the table. "I picked some of the herbs from me garden for ya. Maybe you can find some use with them when you are cooking." Sam said.  
  
Frodo smiled and took the bag. "Thanks Sam. You know you have the best garden when it comes to herbs." He smiled. "I don't go to anyone else."  
  
Sam blushed a little and took a sip of the cider to hide his embarrassment. Frodo chuckled and let out a sigh. "Well, I might get to use them in my stew that I am preparing for the Festival." Frodo added. "An old recipe Bilbo taught me."  
  
"That's good to hear Mr. Frodo." Sam smiled.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to try it out." Pippin laughed.  
  
"And everything else served." Merry laughed.  
  
"You know, I have seen you nibbling on a few dainties when we arrived Meriadoc. I am not the only big eater hear. You can't blame me for wanting to be well rounded and wanting to sample everyone's cooking. I have to be fair to all." Pippin commented but Merry laughed. "You will be more then well rounded after the festival Peregrin. He finished his second cup of cider and then sighed. He felt a little sleepy and the drink made him even more so. He stood up and stretched before asking Frodo if he could go lie down in the guestroom. Frodo agreed and when Merry left, Frodo took his cup into the kitchen to wash later.  
  
The rest of the day was spent relaxing. Sam, Frodo and Pippin all sat in the sitting room with a warm fire. Pippin soon followed after Merry to go take a nap and Sam then left with his herb sack. After giving Frodo his share, Sam decided to take a trip up to his other friends and offer them herbs as well. Now alone, Frodo decided to go outside and smoke his pipe. He sat on a little seat just by the door of Bag end. He had a good view of Hobbiton where he was. He could see as far as the lake and the mill. Quietly, he lit his pipe and started blowing large smoke rings: an art to many Hobbits in the Shire. It was also a relaxing habit. As the sun started to fall, a small breeze passed. Frodo took a deep breath and enjoyed the weather as he thought about the Festival. It should be fun and definitely something he wouldn't miss. 


	2. The ThreeLeg Race!

The day of the Fall Festival had finally arrived and Hobbiton was already excited for the Festival to start. Women were dressed in their best dresses and the men in their best suits. The younger Hobbits were not as formal and wore regular (but still nice) dresses and suits. Everyone stood around a large platform, waiting for Mayor Whitefoot to make his opening Festival speech.  
  
Frodo was standing up in the front, which was expected of him. He was still considered one of the "well to do" Hobbits and was normally led to the front of the group. He stood in his freshly pressed trousers and white blouse. He wore a brand new green vest, trimmed in gold thread and gold buttons. Well, it wasn't really brand new, but he had not worn it yet. The outfit stayed in his closet for "special occasions" thought he much rather be dressed like young Peregrin and Merry, who wore their regular brown trousers and blouses, lined with scarves for the chilly weather.  
  
When the mayor finally made his appearance, the crowed cheered happily. Mr. Whitefoot bowed and then cleared his throat to start his speech: "Ladies and Gentle Hobbits! We are gathered here today to celebrate yet another fruitful and successful harvest!" the mayor then paused to allow any cheering and clapping to subside. "Now, after a long summer and fall of hard labor and work, we set aside our trowels and hoes, rakes and shovels so that we may relax and enjoy what we worked so hard for! Let me keep you hear no longer, I now declare the Fall Harvest Festival...Open!"  
  
At those last words, a roar of cheering and singing began. The young children all had small wooden flutes that they played as they pranced into the Festival area. Following the children where all the teens and tweens pounding drums and singing merry songs. The parade-like line led all the way into the festival area, which was a large field filled with tables and tents and rows of cooking pots ready for passer byes to taste samples. There was a large stage in the back for a band as well as for theatrical performances.  
  
Streamers and lanterns where hung everywhere from tent tops to trees and confetti glistened on the ground. There was a segment of the Festival field prepared for the games such as the three-legged race, barrel racing, pie eating, apple bobbing, and egg balancing. These games were very popular with the younger children, but some of the older Hobbits liked to dare each other and make bets with the games to make them more interesting. The adults never really minded the betting because they themselves enjoyed watching the participants having fun and making fools of them selves in good sport.  
  
Frodo walked around the tent and table areas quietly, he had brought his food earlier that morning so he had nothing to carry or worry about. Everything smelled and looked so good. Rows of Pies ranging from blue berry to cherry lined Ms. Maggot's table. He could tell she worked night and day on them. As Frodo admired the pies and left the table, Rose Cotton came up to him and stuffed a spoon full of her Shire Pudding into his mouth. "You didn't think you were going to pass my booth and not try any, did you?" She laughed.  
  
Frodo smiled and swallowed the dessert happily. "It is as tasty as always Rosie." He laughed. "I look forward to your first batch every Harvest." He then added as the young woman gave him a small dish and a spoon. Frodo leaned against the table and watched Rosie quietly as he ate. She seemed to blush a bit and Frodo immediately knew she was about to ask him something.  
  
"Have you seen Sam around yet, Frodo?" She asked. "I would think we would be with you looking around."  
  
Frodo grinned and took another bite of his pudding. "I haven't seen him yet, he is probably with Merry and Pippin, preparing for the pie eating contest." Frodo answered her. He looked around a bit and indeed, did not see Sam anywhere, not even at a booth or tent.  
  
Rosie laughed. "I wish Peregrin luck; No one beats ole Fatty."  
  
"He might have a chance this time. I heard from Merry that Pippin has been fasting for the last two days."  
  
"Fasting? Pippin? The poor thing must be going out of his mind." Rosie replied with a looked of shock and amazement.  
  
"We will have to see." Frodo laughed. Frodo finally finished the last bit of Shire Pudding and handed Rosie her dish back. "Thank you very much." He smiled. "Now, I better go about on my way. I want to check the rest of the booths before the games start." Frodo explained. He leaned in and kissed Rosie sweetly on the cheek. "I'll tell Samwise you were asking about him if I see him." Frodo then announced as he went about his way.  
  
Rosie smiled. "I would appreciate that Frodo, Thank you." She then replied before going back to her table. Placing his hands inside his trouser pockets, Frodo carried on to the next few tables to sample the other treats and wares. He liked to browse quietly without anyone tugging him too and fro. 'This was very relaxing.' He thought to himself as he came upon old Mrs. Weatherbee and her table of hand crafted quilts and blankets.  
  
Frodo looked around quietly at her table, admiring the workmanship. She put much time in her sewing and knitting and it was apparent in the detail and quality of her goods. Frodo had a blanket she had made him when he first came to Hobbiton with Bilbo, after his parent's death. He still has the blanket in his closet, ready to be used at the first sign of cold weather.  
  
As Frodo got farther down the line, he came closer to the band stage and the dancing area. There was no dancing right yet, that did not usually start until after dinner, when it was darker and the lanterns were lit. Many of the young women were standing around and chatting though. Frodo smiled at some of them politely and the girls just giggled and waved. One girl in particular, however, came up to Frodo and kissed him on the cheek. She was young May-Belle Greenhill: a lass of about 28. Her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon to decorate it. She smiled at Frodo. "You are going to dance with me tonight, right Frodo?" She asked excitedly. Frodo smiled and gently eased out of her grasp. "You know you won't let me NOT." He chuckled. May-Belle then gave Frodo a menacing look and Frodo blushed a little. "All right, I won't let the night go without a dance with you." He smiled. May-Belle smiled as well and ran back off to be with her friends. Frodo let out a sigh and straightened his vest and blouse. "That was something to look forward too." He said to himself. It was not that he didn't like May-Belle; she was very cute and full of energy, but she could not dance. Every time the young lass had cornered him, his feet would ache for days. Well, maybe he would give in and offer a slow dance, at least he could lead and her stomping wouldn't be as bad.  
  
As the day went on, and noon had come, the Festival area had become more crowded. It had become so bad around the tent areas that it had become uncomfortable for Frodo. 'It was time for the games to start up anyway.' Frodo thought. He left the Tent and tables area and headed towards the game section. He looked around where the pie-eating contest was and saw no sign of Merry, Pippin or even Sam. He was a bit curious to where they all were. Suddenly, someone came up behind Frodo and grabbed his arm. Surprised, Frodo looked around and saw Merry. "Hello Frodo, cousin!" He laughed and led Frodo down to the racing way. "Hey, what's going on?" Frodo laughed a bit. "Aren't we going to see Pippin for the pie contest?"  
  
"That isn't starting for another ten minutes." Merry laughed. "We need a fourth person for the three legged race."  
  
"But you are only suppose to have two to a team." Frodo said.  
  
"True, but while me and Pippin are partners, Sam needs a partner. And that is gonna be you." Merry stated in an 'As a matter of fact' tone.  
  
Frodo laughed and nodded his head. "Ok, ok, but NO cheating Brandybuck, the last time you had me compete with you, you purposely knocked me and Sam to the ground."  
  
"Frodo Baggins, A whole year has passed and I have matured very much, you know. Do you really think I would do that to you again?" Merry asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.  
  
Frodo laughed. "I am not even going to dignify that with an answer."  
  
Merry looked at Frodo and laughed as he pulled the young Baggins to the race area. Pippin was already waiting with his rope, and Sam was beside him. He had something red on his cheek, but Frodo couldn't tell what it was. "There you are Sam." He smiled. "I was looking for you, and so has Rosie."  
  
"I know, I was home picking some flowers, the last of the Roses and I wanted her to have them." Sam explained, as his face became a light red.  
  
"Then you found her then?" Frodo asked curiously as Merry pushed Sam and Frodo together and started trying heir leg with a small rope.  
  
"You bet he found her." Pippin burst in. "The minute Ms. Cotton saw Sam with the roses, she attacked him in a sweet but PASSIONATE kiss." Pippin laughed. "That lipstick mark on his cheek was only a pre-show of what happened next." He grinned.  
  
Sam gave Pippin a look and then blushed again. Frodo, not wanting to embarrass the Gamgee anymore, left the conversation alone: it was almost time for the race anyway and they had to get on their marks.  
  
There were ten groups of participants ready for the leg race. All were anticipating the starting call of the head judge. All lined up in a single row, each member's arms on their partner's shoulders. Frodo looked up ahead to the finish line, which was a quarter mile away, a rather long track, but he felt confident they would hold up as long as no unwanted pit falls appeared. Frodo looked at Merry, making sure he would be a good distance away from their path. Silence filled the air as they other Hobbits lined around to watch who would win. Suddenly, Mayor Whitefoot came to preside over the event. He walked by the contestants to make sure their rope was tired securely. Then, he looked at them all. "At the count of three, you may start!" He exclaimed. "One! Two! THREE!"  
  
At the "Three," the runners started off. They, of course, were rather slow, having to pace and count themselves so they didn't trip over each other's legs. Merry and Pippin were all ready in the lead, followed by Frodo and Sam and then the others. Frodo was counting out loud with Sam: "One and two and one and two..." as they went on. All was going good when Frodo looked to his right and up along came Merry and Pippin. "Hello Frodo!" Pippin laughed as the two teams strided up to one another.  
  
"Get back! Don't you dare!" Frodo snapped as he laughed. Merry and Pippin both had these deranged devilish looks and Frodo couldn't help but laugh at what was going to come. He and Sam started to walk/run faster, trying to break ahead.  
  
"Come now Frodo, like I said before, we are mature Hobbits." Merry said, trying to sound serious. Pippin just laughed. They looked at each other and when Merry counted to three, they rammed their bodies into Frodo and Sam, causing them to fall over in a giant Hobbit pile.  
  
The four started laughing as they all tried scrambling to get up at the same time. "Nice work Meriadoc!" Sam yelped as he ended up on the bottom of the pile. Merry laughed. "It's tradition Samwise." He laughed. Suddenly, Pippin looked up and turned white. "Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong Pip?" Merry asked as he got pushed away by Frodo who was still trying to get up. Pippin pointed to his left to show young Lily and Dewey Grassbottom gaining on them. This was not good. Those two were only about twelve and there was no way Merry was going to loose to them.  
  
Struggling to get up, Pippin and Merry started for their course again. Frodo just sat and untied his rope around Sam's leg; it was obvious they were out of the game so they might as well sit back and see who would win.  
  
"Faster Pippin!" Merry snapped as they moved faster.  
  
"I am going as fast as me legs will carry me Merry." Pippin replied as he panted for breath. A few moments later, the two were neck and neck with the younger team but it was no use, Dewey and Lily were a little more organized and made it to the finish line first. The Grassbottom's parents came running and hugging and kissing their children, excited they won. Merry and Pippin however collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "Well, at least we tried." Pippin laughed.  
  
Merry chuckled, "It happens every year."  
  
"Hey, it's tradition." Frodo chuckled as he and Sam made their way to the two cousins. He helped them up; Sam got down and untied their legs. "At least you got second place." Sam commented.  
  
Merry laughed. "Yea, well, the Took and Brandybuck name shall one day win this competition, I swear on the sacred Ms. Maggot's blueberry pie!"  
  
Frodo laughed at Merry's statement. Whenever he swore on food, it meant he was serious.  
  
"Speaking of Pie, it is almost time for the Pie eating contest and that run made me hungry." Pippin called out. Merry looked at his friend and slapped him on the back. "Let's go eat some pie." He said as the four Hobbits walked off toward the pie table. "Now remember Pippin, start off slow and when you see Fatty slow, you speed up. You are gonna beat him this time. Fasting was a good idea."  
  
Pippin smiled brightly. "I am gonna show that Bulger who's the pie eating boss!"  
  
Frodo and Sam walked quietly behind the other two quietly. Frodo was laughing to himself at their determination. Of course, it was the same speech from every year since Pippin started participating in the contest. "You think they have a shot Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"We shall see Sam." 


	3. The Pie Eating Contest

Pippin sat at a long table with about 20 other contestants. Pies of all shapes, flavors, and sizes were laid out of the table in front of each participant. The goal of the contest was to eat as many pies as possible before the end of a minute. Each member had a friend "spot" them; their job was to hand them new pies and count how many were finished. Sam volunteered to spot for Pippin and Frodo volunteered for Fatty, despite Merry constantly calling Frodo a traitor.  
  
Merry massaged Pippin's shoulder as he spoke. "Ok Pippin, we are gonna beat Fatty, just remember what I told you." He stated.  
  
"Pippin took some deep breath and looked at the strawberry pie in front of him. "I love Strawberry." He smiled.  
  
"That's all good Pippin. Now, don't take your eyes off your food, you'll get distracted." Merry stated as he gave a mean look to Fatty who was giving him the same menacing look. "You are a lean, mean, eating machine. Crush him, turn him into manuer." Merry then stated.  
  
Pippin looked at the pie and smelled it. "You think I will get a blackberry pie too? I love blackberry."  
  
"Yea, yea sure. And a Lemon meringue as well." Merry stated before continuing on. He looked at Fatty and glared. "You met your match this year buddy." He growled.  
  
"We will see Brandybuck. Pippin can't eat his way out of a paper bag." Fredeger grinned.  
  
Pippin then looked up at Fatty and glared. "We shall see, I haven't eaten in two days and you have never seen a hungry Took before." He grinned.  
  
"He's right. When a Took hasn't eaten in two days, you need to run for the hills." Merry laughed. Pippin grinned proudly. "I have been known to eat an entire smial full of food in the matter of an hour."  
  
Sam and Frodo looked at each other. Just listening to this conversation was making them both Hungry. "Ok, lets stop the talk and focus on the job at hand." Frodo smiled as he placed an apple pie in front of Fredeger.  
  
Once everyone was settled down, Mayor Whitefoot appeared again and looked out at the table. He smiled though his face shown a bit of eagerness to get the race over. He wanted to relax, not play politician all day. "All right Lads. The Hobbit who eats the most Pies in one minute wins. Now let us not forget the rope!" He chuckled.  
  
Just then, Sam took a piece of rope that was handed to him by Mayor Whitefoot and tied Pippin's hands around his back. Merry moved out of the way to watch the competition. Frodo then took his rope and did the same to Fatty. After all the Hobbits participating were sitting and tied, The Mayor looked once more in silence and then he took a small bell. "You may...BEGIN!" At that, the bell chimed and all the hobbits lunged into their pies as fast as they could.  
  
Cheer filled the entire contest area. Merry jumped up and down cheering Pippin on. Pippin tried not to listen though; he was focused on his pie. Strawberry, cream, and piecrust covered his face as he ate all the way into the dessert. He ate as much as he could before calling to Sam to fetch another one. Sam did so and placed a blueberry pie in front of him. Pippin then dug in again, munching, chewing and gobbling through the sweet blue mixture. He felt confident he was in the lead.  
  
Just as Sam gave Pippin his second pie, Frodo was handing Fatty his. The two were indeed neck to neck as the others were finishing their first pies. Though some were eager to win, they were not as obsessed as Pippin and Fatty had been. These two had been competing verbally about the contest for weeks so they were determined to win.  
  
"Come on Pip!" Sam nudged on as he had an Apple pie standing by for the young Took. Pippin finished the blueberry and felt himself started to drag when the Apple pie came.  
  
"Come on Pippin! You're a head of him, you can do it!" Merry cried over the other cheering Hobbits. Pippin became encouraged by the words and started in again. Fifty seconds into the came and Pippin and Fatty were tied with five pies each. As Fatty was finishing the last of his fifth, Sam gave Pippin his soon to be sixth; a cherry pie full with cream and sugar. Pippin felt sick, he couldn't eat it. He shook his head "no."  
  
"Come on Pippin, One more and you will beat your Record and beat Fatty. One more bite, come on." Sam encouraged. But Pippin couldn't do it. He looked up to Fatty who was looking at him with an evil, triumphant grin as he finished his pie.  
  
"Five more seconds!" Mayor white foot called. Pippin looked at the pie. No! He couldn't touch it, he would explode. Freddy sat up at Frodo brought him his last; his sixth pie. He was about to jump in when Pippin got all his strength and fell headfirst into the pie, collapsing with exhaustion.  
  
"TIME!" Mayor Whitefoot exclaimed.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry called as he lifted Pippin's head out of the pie and too everyone's surprise, the Took had a mouth full of Cherry Pie and he soon swallowed it.  
  
"That's six pies for Peregrin Took!" Sam yelled victoriously. Merry and Frodo cheered joyously as Mayor Whitefoot pinned a blue ribbon on Pippin's shirt. "Congratulations Lad, that was some good eating!" He laughed.  
  
Pippin moaned and got up but just as he was about to leave, Fatty grabbed him and shook his hand. "Wow Pippin, I didn't think you could pull it off! Good for you! I will have to work harder to beat you next year." He laughed.  
  
"Next year?" Pippin asked in weak shock. His face, or what could be seen through all the dessert, was turning a bit pale.  
  
"Hey Pippin, you ok?" Frodo asked as he came up to Sam, Merry and the others. He handed both Pippin and Fatty a few wet cloths to wash their faces with.  
  
"Oh, I am fine Frodo, just...I...Excuse me!" He blurted before running down to some bushes behind a tent. The other four hobbits all laughed to themselves. "Do you think they disqualify you if you bring the pies back up?" Merry asked with fake fear.  
  
Frodo laughed. "Well, I think Pippin got his just desserts." He laughed. The others joined in.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I need some Food and nothing Pie related." Sam smiled.  
  
"I'm with you Sam wise." Frodo said and at that, the group walked off to the food tents for a nice large first supper. 


	4. Bobbing Apples

Frodo and Sam walked along the game field, still laughing and talking about Pippin and his victory at the Pie eating contest. There were always many games, as said before, that were around for Hobbits of all ages to play. Contests and simple "test your skill" games were laid out all on the big field just outside of the food pavilion.  
  
The young Tooks, Chubbs, Grubbs, Bracegirddles and others were merrily dancing and running about. The girls in their Sunday best dresses of laces and ribbons and the boys in their freshly pressed trousers and vests. Frodo laughed as some of the girls tackled the their brothers and friends to prove their strength.'  
  
Frodo enjoyed watching the young ones playing so innocently, but soon his appetite was catching up to him. He wished to be at the dinner tables soon so that he might enjoy a little meal before the dancing started. Once the dancing began, Frodo knew he would be grabbed by at least seven lasses for partners. It was not that Frodo was conceded, but it happened every year and it soon became a known fact between Frodo and his friends.  
  
As they walked, the two Hobbits came to a beanbag-tossing booth. Frodo nudged Sam on the arm and pointed at the game. "Why don't you try this Sam?  
  
"I don't know Mr. Frodo, you have a fairer arm." Suddenly, as Sam spoke, his face was splashed with chilled water. He looked to the direction the water came from as shock filled his face. There, a group of children were sitting around a large bucket full of water. Along the sides were baskets of apples. One girl, the one who splashed Sam, laughed and called them over. "Frodo! Frodo! Come bob for apples with us!" She laughed.  
  
Frodo looked at Sam who seemed rather annoyed that he was now dripping wet. Frodo's face was very bright and youthful. He was and adult in Hobbit reckoning and would not normally be seen doing such games. But Sam could see in Frodo's eyes that he yearned to participate, at least to entertain the children. He looked at Frodo and sighed and followed him to the group.  
  
"Well, Well, what have we here then?" Asked Frodo with a youthful smile to his face. The young girl, whose name was Nina, took his hands and tied them behind his back as he knelt beside the bucket. As she waited for the bucket to be loaded with more apples, a young boy came with a towel for Sam. "Sorry Mr. Gamgee. I was only playing. Forgive me?" Nina asked in an innocent tone. Sam looked at her wide blue eyes and her soft smile. She was only about 10 and he could not stay mad at her. "It's all right lass, just try not to go around wetting people, it's rude." He smiled.  
  
Nina agreed as Sam took the offered towel. Frodo was on the ground surrounded by the group of children. They were laughing and couldn't wait to see Frodo start. Though there were many rumors about Frodo from their parents, he intrigued the kids and they liked him very much. He was one of the few older Hobbits that would actually play with them. Others were too busy drinking or with girls or working with their families to want to spend time, but Frodo was different that way and the children always took advantage of that. Especially when it came to games and humiliation.  
  
"Ok Frodo!." Nina laughed as she blindfolded the older Hobbit. "You have half a minute to get as many apples as you can." She explained. Frodo was laughing from embarrassment. How funny he must have looked to everyone watching. Even Sam thought he looked strange and was holding in laughter. "I hear you Samwise Gamgee, if you don't stop laughing, I'll make sure you are next!" Frodo laughed.  
  
"Dear me, no Mr. Frodo, I already had my bath today." Replied Sam as he ran the towel down his tunic. He subdued his merriment and watched the game about to start.  
  
As Frodo waited, he moved his head around a bit, as if trying to figure out exactly where he was. Then, Nina took his gently by the neck and led his face to the water.  
  
"On the count of three. Ok?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"I am ready." Frodo mused with a smile. He took a deep breath as Nina Started to count. 1...2...3! Frodo then dived into the large bucket and started searching around with his nose and mouth for one of the freshly picked apples. The group of kids cheered and laughed as one by one, Frodo would catch and apple and then loose it in the slippery water.  
  
Sam watched with amusement as his master tried desperately to get a prize. He bobbed and splashed through the water quickly. Every now and then he had a reflex to use his arms; forgetting they were tied tight behind his back. Tied tight actually. 'This girl has a strong arm.' Frodo thought to himself. 'I hope she is able to UNTIE the rope. I don't wanna be hand fed when dinner comes.' He laughed. He found himself laughing uncontrollably and this made it harder to get an apple. But Frodo was persistent and kept trying. Eventually, he found one of the round objects and in order to make sure he kept it, he dunked his head under water and pinned the apple with his mouth to the bottom of the bucket. He kept the apple there just long enough for him to bite into the fruit and claim it as his own.  
  
"Time!" Nina yelled. She quickly pulled Frodo's face out of the water and to everyone's excitement, he held the apple in his mouth. Everyone, including Sam cheered for Frodo and once Frodo's hands were untied, he took the blindfold off and removed the apple. Throwing his hands up in the air, he let out a hearty laugh of victory. "Try and beat that Sam Wise!" Frodo said as he walked to the younger Hobbit.  
  
Sam blushed and laughed as he led Frodo back toward the food tables. "No thank you Mr. Frodo, Just watching you exhausts me." He smiled. Frodo followed Sam away from the kids and started eating his apple. Looking back, he waved to the kids who were disappointed to see him leave, but Frodo knew they would find another victim soon.  
  
"Can I borrow your towel Sam?" Frodo asked. He was cold and his hair and shirt were sopping wet. Sam gave Frodo the towel and he tried to dry himself up as best as he could. Now, Frodo's appetite had strengthened and the two Hobbits quickened their pace to the dinning pavilion. 


	5. Dinner and Dancing

The eating area was on the edge of the dance floor so the front tables usually got a good view of the shows and dancers. Tables were covered with fresh bowels of fruits: the last crops of apples, pears and blackberries of the season. Plates of pumpkin, potatoes and corn were being served as well and many hungry Hobbits crowded the tables to fill their plates.  
  
Frodo was sitting at a side table with Sam and Merry. Fatty had left their company to go eat with his family. Pippin came trotting up to their table as Frodo, Sam and Merry were eating their fill of corn, potatoes and the other fruits. He was cleaner now; wearing a change of shirt and pie was no longer on his face. He sat down with a mug of beer and smiled. The blue ribbon he won was proudly pined to his clean shirt.  
  
"Glad to see you're feeling better Peregrin." Merry smiled. He took a sip of his ale and patted Pippin on the back. "You know it doesn't take a lot to keep me away from first supper." Pippin laughed.  
  
"Pippin, you could hardly keep your pie down and now you are back for more food? You're amazing." Frodo commented, voicing the opinions of both Merry and Sam.  
  
Pippin sat quietly and drank his beer. "Oh, to each his own." He shrugged and stole a biscuit from Merry's plate. As he ate, the sound of flutes and drums started off at the band stage. Some of the young girls started pulling the boys out to dance. "Hey, now the fun can begin." Pippin exclaimed. "I already reserved a dance with Primrose." He smiled proudly.  
  
"Well, I have my eye on Janice Bracegirdle." Merry smiled, pointing to a pretty young lass in the corner. "What about you Frodo?" Pippin asked as he kept his eye on all the girls. But there was no answer. He looked at the table and saw Frodo was gone. "Hey, where is Frodo?" Pippin asked. Merry laughed and pointed to the dance floor. "There,"  
  
May-Belle Greenhill was pulling Frodo to the dance floor. She then wrapped her arms securely around his neck and Frodo led her around a bit. "They got to him." Merry chuckled. "Poor old Frodo; he won't get a rest till the end of the night."  
  
"Some guys have all the luck." Pippin sighed.  
  
"Luck?" Merry asked with a hearty laugh. "Not when you are dancing with May- Belle; she is gorgeous but deadly on the dance floor." Merry chuckled. "For once I'm happy the lass is after Frodo and not me."  
  
Pippin laughed and finished his beer. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am going to find someone who CAN dance." As he got up, Merry nodded and stood. Sam, who was quietly drinking his beer grinned and wished the two younger hobbits a fun evening. "Aren't you going to join us Sam?" Merry asked but stopped when he saw Rosie coming their way.  
  
Sam looked up and his face brightened. "I will join you in a few." He smiled. Merry laughed and winked at him. "Have fun Gamgee. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Rosie came up to the table as Merry left, calling his last words. "What was that Merry was yelling?" She questioned, sitting down across from Sam.  
  
"Nothing of importance." Sam smiled. He looked down to his ale shyly. The two Hobbits sat together without saying a word. Finally, Sam decided to speak: "You look very lovely this evening miss. Cotton."  
  
Rosie blushed furiously, hoping she would get a comment from Sam sooner or later. She had been wearing her favorite dress; a dark green and white flowing dress with a square cut neckline. The roses Sam had brought her were delicately intertwined into a crown that was lying on her head. "You don't look so bad yourself Samwise." She returned sweetly.  
  
It was now Sam's turn to blush. "Nothing different from what I usually wear." He replied as he drank his ale. His body felt stiff as he sat with Rosie. He was tense and was thinking too much about whether he would mess something up. The last thing he wanted to do was sound like a fool to her.  
  
"I watched you and Frodo during the leg race. I was cheering for you two." Rosie commented suddenly.  
  
"It was fun; we had a good pace going until Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck knocked into us." Sam smirked. "One day we will beat the Took/Brandybuck curse and win that contest." Rosie laughed and took a few blackberries that were in a dish on the table. Sam quietly watched her eat them and a chill of delight rushed through his body. He was so fond of her graceful movements; 'She is as fair as an elf, if not fairer,' he thought to himself.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Rosie said, breaking Sam out of his daydream.  
  
"What?" Sam asked as he shook his head a little with confusion. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't mean to stare. I am so rude..." He said nervously. Rosie laughed and shook her head. "No, it's all right, I didn't mind." She replied.  
  
Sam looked at her for a moment and let out a nervous laugh. "I feel so silly."  
  
"Don't." she returned and ate another piece of fruit.  
  
After a few more moments of contemplation about being a fool, Sam finally thought about asking Rosie to dance. But he was too nervous to get the words out. Five simple words: 'Would you dance with me?' And he could not form them into a sentence. "Rosie? Would you-you, I mean, would you."  
  
"Rosie!" Came a cry from another lad as he came up from behind Rose and grabbed her hand. He was laughing and panting for breath after making his rounds around the dance floor. "Come dance with me luv!" He cooed as he pulled her up, grabbed her waist and danced her out to the dance floor before Sam could finish his words.  
  
A chuckle left Rosie's lips as she disappeared into the crowed with the young Hobbit. Sam sat in annoyed shock. He just watched the spot where Rose had been sitting only a second before. 'You did it again Samwise.' He sighed to himself, returning to his ale.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo was actually enjoying his time with May-Belle. The girl had not stepped on Frodo's foot once while they danced, which Frodo was very happy about. In fact, it seemed to Frodo that May-Belle had become quite graceful in her movements. She had separated herself from Frodo and started dancing for him. Softly swaying to the music, lifting her hands over her head smoothly and doing other gestures that caused Frodo to smile with delight. 'Graceful indeed!' Frodo thought to himself as the music slowed a little. Taking her hand, Frodo pulled May-Belle close to him and smiled. "You have really improved on your dancing."  
  
Blushing, May-Belle came closer to Frodo and slipped her hand behind his back. "Thank you Frodo, I try-" Suddenly, her sentence was stopped when Frodo grunted in pain; she had stepped on his foot. "Sorry." May-Belle bowed her head with embarrassment.  
  
"It's all right." Replied Frodo with a forced smile, trying to hid the pain so that May-Belle was not totally humiliated.  
  
When the music stopped, Frodo smiled down at May-Belle and gently pulled her off of him. She sweetly returned the smiled and reluctantly let him go. "Thank you for the dances Mr. Baggins."  
  
Frodo gently took her hand, kissed it, and then walked off the dance floor for a break. But as he was about to sit down to a nice mug of ale with Sam, the music started again and someone grabbed his hand. "Where do you think YOU are going Frodo Baggins?" laughed a Hobbitess with reddish brown hair. She led Frodo back to the dance floor before he had a chance to talk. 'Well, at least she isn't as bad a dancer as May-Belle, and she is closer to my age.' Frodo thought as a slight grin appeared on his face.  
  
  
  
May-Belle watched Frodo dancing with the other girls and felt rather alone. She hardly got enough time to even talk to him before he decided to leave. She knew he was not interested in her the way she was in him, but there was always the possibility that he could learn. And he wouldn't learn until she could talk to him alone. She needed to seclude him from the other distractions of the Festival. But how was she going to do that?  
  
Suddenly, May-Belle's thoughts were interrupted by a loud but familiar laugh. She looked over towards the beer kegs and saw Merry Brandybuck with Janice Bracegirdle. They two were having a good time though they were not dancing as much. They were having a few mugs of beer and enjoying each other's company alone off to the side of the pavilion.  
  
Perhaps Merry could help her? The two were cousins. Frodo listened to Merry. If she could get a message delivered to Frodo, she might get a chance to get him alone after all! Yes, it was all becoming clear; she must talk to Merry. 


	6. A Conspiracy Masked

May-Belle was nervous as she walked over to Merry Brandybuck, but she knew that if she wanted to talk to Frodo, Merry had to be the one to get the message to him. She stopped and waited until she could get Merry's attention. But he seemed rather occupied by Janice Bracegirtle, who was delicately whispering something in Merry's ear, causing the young Brandybuck to laugh and kiss the girl on her cheek.  
  
May-Belle had to get Merry's attention now before things went to far. Faking an exaggerated cough, May-Belle smiled at Merry and tapped him on the shoulder. Merry turned and looked at May-Belle with a rather annoyed look. Janice lifted her head and glared at the younger girl menacingly.  
  
"Do you need something May-Belle?" Merry asked in his most polite but strained voice.  
  
"Hello Meriadoc. I didn't mean to disturb you but I was hoping I could have a few words with you for a moment." May-Belle seemed a little nervous, but eager and determined to get this message sent.  
  
"I am rather busy at the moment." Merry stated as he looked at Janice and smiled impishly at her and pulled her close to him. May-Belle just moved her eyes somewhere else and took a deep breath. "And I am terrible sorry if I am keeping you, but it shall only be but a moment."  
  
'This girl is so persistent.' Merry grumbled inwardly, letting out a smile. 'If I just humor her, I can get back to Janice.' "All right then." Merry commented, slowly pulled Janice off him. "I will be right back luv." He winked and then walked off to the side with May-Belle.  
  
Once the two were away from anyone else, they were able to talk freely. "Meriadoc, I need you to get a message to Frodo for me."  
  
"A message? What kind of message?" Merry's curiosity now had the better of him.  
  
"I want to get a chance to talk to him; let him now how I feel about him. But he won't stay still long enough for me to get any words out." May- Belle explained. She nervously pulled at her skirt and looked up to Merry. "I want to meet him alone and I want you to tell him where and when to meet me."  
  
Merry looked at May-Belle for a moment. Her eyes were pleading with desperation and hope. How could he say 'no?' But Frodo would kill him; he hated being set up with ditzy girls. And May was as ditzy as they came. "I don't know May-Belle, don't you think Frodo is a little out of your league?"  
  
"Merry, please, I just need a chance to talk to him and let him get to know me. All he thinks about when my name is mentioned is bruised feet. And that is not really fair, is it? Please Merry?"  
  
"Oh, all right, I will talk to Frodo." Merry agreed reluctantly. Perhaps if he did this one act, it would get May to leave him alone for a while. Besides, Frodo needed to handle this girl himself. Merry did not want to be Frodo's private secretary when it came to holding off every girl in the Shire for him. Chugging down the rest of his ale, Merry turned to where he left Janice waiting. Unfortunately, the girl was no longer waiting for Merry. She was now dancing with another boy and whispering things into his ear.  
  
Merry could have screamed with the frustration he was feeling, but he would not. There were other girls at the dance that Merry could meet. Letting out a calming sigh, Merry looked at May-Belle and handed her his empty mug. "Well, it looks like I am free to talk to Frodo now."  
  
May-Belle smiled appreciatively and hugged Merry tight with gratitude. "You're a doll, Meriadoc!" She praised and then settled down, looking around the dance floor for any sign of Frodo. "Now, tell him to meet me by the apple bobbing booth in twenty minutes.  
  
Merry nodded with understanding and walked off to find his cousin. The dance floor was rather crowded, however, and it was hard for Merry to get through the mob of festive hobbits. Merry was just about to give up when he heard his name being called. Looking over to the dinner tables, Merry saw Sam waving him over.  
  
Merry smiled and was about to join Sam at the table when Rose Cotton came up from behind Merry and pulled him into a rigorous dance. "I haven't seen you dancing all night, dear," scolded Rose as she led him around happily. Merry chuckled and looked over to where Sam was sitting at the dinner table.  
  
"Neither has Sam." Merry commented casually. Rose then frowned and nodded her head.  
  
"I know, but he is too shy to dance with me. And every time I get a chance to dance with him, I get pulled away by someone else." She admitted. Suddenly, the music began to slow a bit and Merry pulled Rose a little closer to him so that they could talk a little more without having to shout over to one another.  
  
"Why don't you just say 'no' when someone asks you to dance?" Merry questioned.  
  
"I suppose I could, but I like dancing with everyone." Rose replied. Merry grinned at Rose's statement. 'So, she wasn't as shy as everyone thought.'  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Meriadoc." Rose then added. "I like being with Samewise more than anyone else here. But there are too many people around to get a decent talk in, if you follow me."  
  
"I follow you Rosie." Merry responded. 'It seems everyone is having that problem tonight. Maybe it was something in the apples?' "Well, why don't you try and get Samwise alone for a while?" It seemed to be a good idea with May-Belle, though Frodo would not exactly be too thrilled with the idea. But if Merry knew Sam well enough, he would very much like the chance to meet Rose alone with out any distractions.  
  
"Get him alone?" questioned Rose. "I don't think our parents would approve of that suggestion. Rose turned her face downward and blushed at the thought, causing Merry to laugh hard.  
  
"Rose, you don't have to do anything but talk. You don't even have to be 'alone.' Just meet somewhere where the dancers won't be." As Merry explained the plot to Rose, both looked over to Sam, whose back was turned to them. He was drinking his beer quietly and eating a few berries.  
  
"Like the game booths?" Rose suggested.  
  
"Well, the game booths are a little too secluded. That's the place the young lads and lasses go for a good time. You would not be too comfortable there, if you understand." Merry winked with a little laugh. Besides, that was where May-Belle was meeting Frodo and Merry did not think if would be a good idea to ruin each other's 'fun.'  
  
"Well, what about the kitchen area?" Rose then suggested.  
  
"Excellent idea." Merry cheered. "There would be at least one person there, so you will not be completely alone. But not enough people to think you two are up to anything."  
  
Rose smiled shyly and looked over to Sam once more. She really wanted a chance to just talk and spend some time with him tonight. What harm would meeting him alone do? "All right Meriadoc, I will do it. But, will you give the message to him?"  
  
"I suppose I could." Merry agreed; chuckling to himself at the fact he was the evening's messenger service. When the music stopped, Merry and Rose bowed to each other and parted company. Merry smiled and then moved off to the side of the dance floor and began his journey over to Sam's table.  
  
It was then Merry was grabbed and pulled over to another set of tables on the far side of the dinning area. Merry looked to see who was his captor; it was Pippin. "Merry! You have to come and join Fatty and I for a few beers!" Exclaimed Pippin.  
  
"Peregrin, I am trying to get some work done and I can't join you right now."  
  
"Don't be such a party spoiler Meriadoc. Whatever 'work' you are doing can wait. But Fatty bet me a week's worth of chores that he can drink more that you can. I am not about to stay at his house, doing his laundry for a week, so get a move on." Pippin then pulled Merry over to the tables where Fatty was sitting with a few pitchers of beer and mugs.  
  
Not being able to fight off Pippin's persistence, Merry gave in and followed him to the table. What harm would a few drinks do anyway? He still had some time to find Frodo, and Rosie would understand if Sam was a little late. He sat down at the table with Pippin and Fatty Bolger and smiled. "All right, let's get this over with."  
  
Fatty placed a mug of beer in front of Merry and grinned. "I may have lost the pie eating contest, but I won't loose to this, Took."  
  
"We shall see." Pippin retorted. Merry laughed and picked up the mug and eyed Fatty menacingly. Then, when both were ready, they began drinking. Both took their time, drinking their beer slowly but soon the pace began to quicken. It was not long before both Hobbits became quite tipsy. Merry was at the point where he could hardly sit in his chair properly.  
  
Pippin sat quietly watching the two. He did not drink anything because he needed to act as a judge between the two other hobbits. "You two are going to fall over on your seats in a moment!" He laughed.  
  
"I am fine Pip." Merry slurred, sipping his beer slowly.  
  
"As am I Pippin." Fatty stated as he poured another mug of beer for himself. Unfortunately, Fatty poured more beer on the table than he got into his mug, causing Merry to burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well, no use crying over spilt beer!" He laughed.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Meriadoc." Fatty retorted before joining Merry in his round of laughter. "Now, where were we? I lost count."  
  
"Let us just call this contest even." Merry suggested as he forced himself to sit up straight.  
  
"Deal." Fatty responded. Then, all three hobbits helped themselves to a few more mugs of beer. It was then that Fatty saw Frodo wandering around the tables.  
  
The older hobbit looked tired and tried to find an empty seat. "Frodo!" called Fatty.  
  
Seeing the group, Frodo smiled and joined them at their table. As he walked over, he took off the green and gold coat he had been wearing, leaving just the white undershirt. Pippin poured Frodo some beer, seeing as how Frodo looked exhausted and was sweating. Taking the drink appreciatively, Frodo sat down and began to drink greedily. "I am getting too old for this." Frodo commented between sips.  
  
If forty-seven is too old to be dancing with all those pretty lasses, then I never want to get old." Pippin commented, pouring himself another beer.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that Peregrin; you're still a baby." Fatty laughed.  
  
Merry then put his beer down and looked at Frodo thoughtfully. "Frodo, I was supposed to give you a message." He stated  
  
"Oh?" Frodo asked curiously as he sipped his beer once more.  
  
Merry thought for a moment, but could not remember what he was supposed to say. There were too many people he had made contact with. All he could remember times and places. "Well, I think a girl wanted to meet you. Now, where did she want to meet you..." Merry then paused to think about the message.  
  
"Who is she?" Frodo was curious.  
  
"Um, I can't remember..."  
  
"That's nice Merry, a girl wants to secretly meet Frodo and you can't remember where or who." Pippin laughed but stopped when he saw the threatening look on Merry's face.  
  
Frodo just laughed and drank his beer. "Well, I think it is for the best. I am not in the mood to meet anyone now. Privately or publicly, I am too tired."  
  
"Oh come on Frodo!" Pippin crooned. "You are telling us that a pretty lass wants to meet you alone and you are not interested?"  
  
"Frodo, you can't pass this up!" Fatty added but Frodo just shook his head and smiled at the two.  
  
"I must admit, it is thrilling but, unless Merry can remember who this lady caller is, or where she wanted to meet me, there will be no secret rendezvous tonight."  
  
"I remember!" Merry called. "It was May-Belle! And she wanted to meet you by the Kitchen tents."  
  
"May-Belle?" Asked Frodo.  
  
"The Kitchen area?" Pippin and Fatty then asked in unison.  
  
Frodo then fell silent as he sipped his beer in quiet thought. Merry frowned and looked at Frodo. "Don't look so gloomy, cousin."  
  
"Merry's right. I am sure there are other things, besides dancing, that May-Belle is good at, if you understand me." Pippin laughed and nudged Frodo's shoulder suggestively.  
  
"You are so immature Peregrin, she is half my age." Frodo snapped.  
  
"Oh, Frodo; age only matters with cheese." Fatty explained.  
  
"And fine wine." Added Pippin as he chugged down yet another beer.  
  
Shaking his head, Frodo stood, finished his beer and straightened out his shirt. "Well, nothing you two are thinking about is going to happen. I shall just talk to her and let her know I am not interested."  
  
"Sure Frodo, talk." Pippin laughed. "Whatever you say, cousin."  
  
Once Frodo left, Fatty and Pippin joined in another round of laughter. However, Merry didn't join in. He too finished his beer and stood up, "I have to find Samwise."  
  
"Merry, what about the contest?" Pippin then called.  
  
"I am sure staying at the Bolger's for a week will be fun, Peregrin. You can try and find Estella's diary for me." Merry winked and then walked off.  
  
Upon wondering around the dinning area, Merry found Sam still sitting at his table by himself, drinking his beer. He was also tapping his fingers against the wooden table top to the beat of the music. Merry could not understand how Samwise could not have gotten up to dance with anyone. He was a good-looking, gentle hobbit. Was that not what the lasses liked?  
  
As Merry sat beside Sam, he picked a few blackberries from a bowel and ate them casually. "So, how are you doing Sam?"  
  
"All right, just enjoying my peace and quiet." Sam replied with a tired and disgusted voice.  
  
"Well," Merry started. "There is a certain lass out there that wishes to share that quiet time with you. If you get my meaning."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow and then looked around the dance floor and found no sign of Rose in the crowd. Looking back at Merry, a grin appeared on his face. "Where is Rose?"  
  
Merry was silent for a moment as he tried to think. He still felt a little tipsy from his many mugs of beer and his memory was still rather impaired. Suddenly, he smiled at Sam. "I think she said to meet her at the apple bobbing booth in the gaming area."  
  
Sam chuckled and stood excitedly. "Oh, she's a clever lass."  
  
"That she is, now go on; don't leave her waiting." Merry replied and then gave Sam an encouraging wink. Sam then left in search of Rose.  
  
"Well, that is done. Now I can enjoy myself." Merry thought as he looked around. There were a few young females waiting around a table together, smiling and waving at Merry. Taking his time to introduce himself, Merry stood and walked towards their table without another thought of either Frodo or Sam. 


	7. Mistaken Identity

Frodo walked around the kitchen tents quietly, trying to find May-Belle. He was relieved the girl decided to choose a place that was not completely secluded to meet. He did not want to show up and give the girl a wrong idea about how he felt for her.  
  
However, Frodo was quite curious as to why she chose such an odd place. Pulling one of the tent curtains away, Frodo entered to see two women washing and drying plates. They looked up when Frodo entered and smiled politely before returning to their chores.  
  
Standing in a corner, Rose Cotton was looking outside at the dancers through an open patch of the tent cloth. She seemed quite nervous about something at the moment. Her foot was tapping against the ground in a repeated thumping and Frodo hoped she was all right.  
  
Walking up to Rose, Frodo tapped her on the shoulder. She turned with a big grin but then frowned when she saw it was only Frodo. "What are you doing out here?" Frodo asked, ignoring Rose's sudden disappointment.  
  
"I am waiting for some one," Rose responded politely as a smile reappeared on her face. Her cheeks turned a slight red and she returned her gaze back to the outside dancers.  
  
Frodo nodded with understanding and came up behind Rose to get a peek of the outside area for him self. The party was supposed to end soon. However, it would have been hard to tell because the crowds of dancers were still crowding the dance floor.  
  
The horns, flutes, and drums pounding lifted Frodo's heart and despite his exhaustion, he wished he were back out there dancing. Perhaps he would have time after talking to May-Belle; if she ever showed up, that was.  
  
Suddenly, Frodo's attention returned to Rose. "Would that some one be a certain gardener?" he asked with a playful voice.  
  
He knew she was waiting for Sam, but how curious! Two meetings at the same place and at the same time; something was not right.  
  
Rose giggled a little and looked up at Frodo, who was smiling proudly because she knew he was right. She then stood straight and gave her full attention to Frodo. She hopped she was not being too rude ignoring him while she waited for Sam. "And what about you? Why are you here and not out enjoying all those lovely lasses out there?"  
  
"I was suppose to meet some one here as well," Frodo replied as he backed up a bit. The two girls who were previously washing dishes then took a stack of plates out of the tent to clear out some room. Frodo straightened out his waistcoat and took a seat at the washing table for a few moments.  
  
"That is quite a coincidence," Rose commented thoughtfully. A look of disappointment then fell on Rose's cheeks as she followed Frodo's lead and took a seat at the table. "It seems no matter where Sam and I decide to go, we are never alone."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry Rosie," Frodo replied with a frown. "Perhaps this is my fault. Maybe I misinterpreted Merry when he told me I was suppose to come here."  
  
"Meriadoc told you to come here?" Asked Rose as she sat up straight and looked at Frodo was a questioning look.  
  
Frodo nodded and dabbed his finger into a small droplet of water mindlessly, "Yes, he said May-Belle wanted to meet me here. But I do not see anyone else here but you."  
  
Rose's face suddenly beamed with a thought, "That might explain why Sam isn't here!"  
  
Frodo looked at Rose with curiosity, not understanding what she was saying. "Rose? Is something wrong?"  
  
"The only thing that is wrong here Frodo is that fool of a Brandybuck!" She chuckled and then took Frodo's hand. Standing up, she led him out of the washing tent and back towards the dinning tables. "I told Merry that I wanted to meet Sam here. But I think he might have mixed up my message."  
  
"That makes sense," Frodo replied as he sped his pace to match Rose's excited strides. She still had his wrist and he was not about to go tumbling to the ground in front of everyone. "Then, most likely, Merry sent Samwise where I was suppose to meet May-Belle." Thought Frodo out loud.  
  
"Exactly. Now, let us find Merry and get this mess sorted out," Rose laughed. She was quite eager to meet up with Sam, but she seemed agitated as she talked about Merry. Frodo just hoped she would not be too hard on the young Brandybuck. Frodo's guess was that Merry was just enjoying too many beers and was not in the right state of mind when he relayed the messages, an easy mistake that would be fixed in a matter of moments.  
  
  
  
May-Belle Greenhill stood by the game booths silently, waiting for Frodo to arrive. A serge of nervousness filled her mind and she shivered from the chill of the night air. 'What if he did not come?' She wondered to herself as she paced around. Was her idea to get Frodo alone too abrupt for him?  
  
The music from the distant tents could be heard and the laughter of merry hobbits filled the air with a sweet sound. As May-Belle looked towards the dance area, she could see the silhouettes of hobbits painted along the tents. It was then May-Belle wondered if one of those shadows could still be Frodo's. What if Merry did not get the message to him? "Fool of a Brandybuck." She grumbled to herself.  
  
Suddenly, May-Belle spotted a figure moving towards the game area. She was unable to see who it was due to the darkness and the distance, but to May- Belle, it had to be Frodo. No one else knew she was out there and the figure was alone. May-Belle's heart skipped a beat at the thought that Frodo was there and he did not ignore her request to meet.  
  
However, May-Belle was unsure what she would say to Frodo. What was she supposed to say when he asked her why she had chosen such a secluded place to meet? Her mind was reeling now; she had to think of a proper way to greet him. But, what would be proper?  
  
As May-Belle thought, she saw the figure coming closer. 'No! This is too soon!' She thought to herself. She had to hide; this was the worst idea she had ever had! Moving behind one of the game booths, May-Belle hid out of site of Frodo so that she could calm herself.  
  
She could hear the hobbit's footsteps in the grass as he came towards her hiding place. Her heart was pounding in her chest and all thoughts of even saying 'hello' vanished. She never should have done this. She was an immature lass who was completely out of her league. But it was too late to stop now. She had to talk to Frodo and at least apologize for her childishness.  
  
May-Belle was about to present herself to Frodo when she turned and bumped into the stranger. 'Wonderful, not only will Frodo Baggins think I am insane, he shall think I am a complete fool.' She thought to herself, when suddenly, she felt a pair of lips against hers. 'So, Frodo is as good of a kisser as he looks!' She smiled and opened her eyes to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. However, these eyes were not blue, and this hobbit was broader than Frodo. This was NOT Frodo!  
  
  
  
Merry was sitting at a dinner table with the two lasses he had met. They sat on either side of Merry and he was enjoying drinking and chatting with them. The three were having such a good time that none of them noticed Frodo or Rose coming to the table.  
  
Frodo waited patiently for Merry to recognize them but Rose was more anxious. Tapping Merry on the shoulder, she called his name and then waited. Merry finally looked up and frowned as he saw his cousin and Rose waiting there. 'Why was everyone constantly interrupting his fun?'  
  
"Hello Frodo, Rosie, what is going on?" Merry asked with a slight slur to his voice.  
  
"Well, Meriadoc," Frodo began. "It seems that you gave me the wrong information when you told me to meet May-Belle at the kitchen area."  
  
Merry looked at Frodo with curiosity. For a moment, he had completely forgot about the women and their messages. He took a sip of his beer and thought for a moment. Looking over at his two companions, he stood and smiled politely, "Would you two wait here for a moment?" The two girls nodded and Merry took Frodo and Rose to a corner of the tent. "Now, what is this all about?"  
  
Rose uttered something under her breath. She really was growing impatient. "You sent Frodo to where Sam was suppose to meet me. Now, where did you send Samwise?"  
  
Merry thought about the question. He knew he had seen Sam only a few minutes ago. Suddenly, the answer flashed in Merry's mind, "Oh! Now I remember. I told Sam to meet you at the gaming booths. Isn't that where you said to be?"  
  
"No, Meriadoc," Rose huffed, "I told you to tell him to meet me in the kitchen area."  
  
Merry blushed; he felt rather flustered at the moment, though he blamed the beer more than embarrassment at his mistake. "I am terribly sorry for the mix up," he commented sincerely.  
  
Frodo smiled at Merry and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder before giving her a slight push so that she would start to move, "Don't worry Merry. It was an easy mistake." The two hobbits then left Merry so they could begin their search for May-Belle and Samwise.  
  
Merry scratched his head with confusion as he watched the two leave. He then let out a sigh before turning back to his table. Unfortunately, upon returning, he saw that his two companions had left the table to dance with other lads. Grumbling under his breath, Merry sat down by himself to finish his drink. This night was getting worse by the moment. 


	8. He Came from Behind

Frodo and Rose walked out to the game field in silence. Music from the dance area was slowly fading away into the distance and the laughter was becoming less noticeable as well. The night was beautiful, there was a cool breeze and stars decorated the sky. As they walked, Frodo looked over to Rose and noticed she was grinning at something. "What is on your mind?" He asked, breaking the silence between the two.  
  
Rose let out a giggle and looked over to Frodo. "Nothing of importance. I was just thinking about how embarrassed Samwise will be when he realized the mix up."  
  
"I would very much like to have seen his face," replied Frodo as he joined her in a round of laughter.  
  
"Not that I enjoy seeing Sam embarrassed," Rose continued. "But it is cute when he blushes."  
  
"Awe, that is so sweet." Frodo then teased, causing Rose to blush herself.  
  
"Be quiet, when you find love of your own, you will understand the little quirks that make someone special." Rose defended. She looked over to Frodo, who was shaking his head, and she laughed. "Don't you lie to me Frodo Baggins. I am a girl and I know these things. You are telling me that you have never noticed something so simple about someone and admired them for it?" Rose asked as she lightly nudged Frodo on the shoulder.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about Miss Cotton." Frodo said with an impish grin.  
  
"Yes you do; the simple way a lass will wear a ribbon in her hair, or how someone has dimples in her cheeks, or maybe even how terribly someone dances?" Rose raised an eyebrow at Frodo then and watched as Frodo's face turned a slight red.  
  
"Are you insinuating something about me and Miss May-Bell?" Frodo asked, shocked that Rose would be so bold as to mention such an idea.  
  
"Well, Mr. Baggins," Rose smiled. "She did want to meet you privately at the gaming booths, did she not? And you seem very eager to meet her in return. And I have a feeling that she didn't invite you to come bob for apples." The tone in Rose's voice was playful and mocking and her grin covered her entire face.  
  
Blushing, Frodo looked down at the ground for a moment, realizing what Rose must have been thinking. However, he was not as embarrassed as he thought he should have been. Instead, he looked at Rose with a playful grin. "Well, I am sure that is not what Sam would be suspecting from you either."  
  
Rose's jaw dropped at that moment as she too realized what Sam must have been thinking when he got the message from Merry. She blushed at the thought and looked over to Frodo who was almost in a fit of laughter. She then slapped him on his shoulder. "Hush, you rascal."  
  
Suddenly, Frodo and Rose's conversation came to a halt when both heard an ear-piercing scream from one of the gaming booths. They immediately ran towards the sound and looked in surprised at what they saw: May-Belle was standing over another hobbit, hitting him with all her strength. The other hobbit was on the ground in a fetal position, covering his head with his arms, and begging for the girl to stop.  
  
Frodo ran to May-Belle and pulled her away from her victim and Rose ran over to check on the other hobbit. Once the hitting stopped the hobbit removed his arms from his head and revealed himself as Samwise.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Frodo asked as he tried to calm the hysterical May-Belle. The girl clung to Frodo's arm and looked over to Sam as if he were a monster with three heads.  
  
"HE is the meaning of this!" May-Belle snapped and pointed to Sam.  
  
"Sam? What is going on?" Rose asked as she tried to help him stand up.  
  
"I didn't know it was you Miss May-Belle, honestly!" Sam pleaded. He walked toward her and Frodo to apologize, but Rose held Sam back, figuring this was not the time for Sam to be too close to the other hobbitess.  
  
"Relax, both of you." Frodo commanded. There was a silence and once Frodo and Rose were sure the other two were calm, they released Sam and May-Belle out of their holds. "Now, would one of you like to explain?"  
  
Straightening out her dress, May-Belle cleared her throat and spoke: "Well, I was standing out here and all of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned, he threw himself on me." The girl did not take her eyes off of Sam as she spoke, and all the while, Sam was shaking his head in protest.  
  
"Honestly Mr. Frodo, it was a mistake." Sam argued. "I was told to meet Rosie out here and that is who I thought it was."  
  
"Do I look like Rose Cotton too you?" May-Belle snapped.  
  
"All right, calm down." Frodo ordered once more. "Now, I know Samwise well enough to know he would never force himself on anyone. Surely it was an accident due to the misunderstanding of relayed messages."  
  
"But, I don't rightly understand." Sam commented. He looked from Frodo to Rose for some sort of answer.  
  
"Well, the message I sent to you Samwise was given to Frodo by mistake." Rose answered with a little blush appearing on her face.  
  
"Exactly," Frodo added. "And the message sent for me was given to you instead."  
  
May-Belle crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She was embarrassed and in a foul mood and this was all Meriadoc Brandybuck's fault. She marched off, leaving Frodo, Rose and Sam in their places and headed back to the dining and dancing areas. "I will cripple him." Were the last words any of the three could hear before she disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Oh, this is not good." Rose murmured as she watched May-Belle storm off.  
  
"Not good at all." Frodo added. Then, with a calm look and a slight grin on his face, he walked after May-Belle, hopping she could get to her and Merry before it was too late. 


	9. Just Desserts

Chapter 9: Just Desserts  
  
Back at the dinning area, Pippin and Fatty were casually walking along the dessert tables. Pies lined the table and the two hobbits were eager to begin sampling the treats. The prize dishes at the tables were Mrs. Maggot's pies, though some of the other's there were equally enjoyable. However, the blueberry and cream pies made by the farmer's wife were always the talk of the town after the fall festival.  
  
Taking some plates, Pippin and Fatty began to select a few slices for themselves. They filled their plates with each variety of pie and then left to find a table. As they did so, Pippin noticed Merry sitting by himself at a table in the back. Deciding to join his cousin, Pippin motioned for Fatty to follow him over to meet Merry.  
  
Merry was quietly drinking an ale. He did not see Pippin or Fatty come to his table at first. He was deep in self-pity after the night he was having. He couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve such a night.  
  
"Hello, Meriadoc!" Pippin greeted as he put a slice of pie in front of his cousin.  
  
"You look unhappy," Fatty then commented.  
  
Merry looked up and forced a pleasant smile, "Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just contemplating whether I want to get up for another ale."  
  
Pippin chuckled and ate a piece of his pie. "That is amazing. I would think you would have been passed out by now with all you have consumed earlier."  
  
"And what about you, Peregrin?" Merry asked defensively. "After that pie contest, I am surprised you want to look at another, let alone eat one."  
  
"Too each his own," commented Pippin.  
  
The three hobbits continued to sit, eat, and chat with each other. The dinner area was beginning to clear out. Hobbits were saying their good byes and gathering the left over plates and containers to take home. Laughter and merriment were still heard through out the pavilion and it lightened Merry's heart. He sat and laughed with his two friends and finished his pie. When he was done, Merry pushed his plate away and sighed, "Well, that was delicious!"  
  
Pippin and Fatty were about to agree when they were interrupted by an angry voice. They looked over to their left and saw May-Belle Greenhill marching towards the table. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, I am going to strangle you!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, this does not look good," Pippin muttered as he stood. "Come on Fatty, let's go see if Mrs. Maggot has any more pie left."  
  
The other hobbit agreed and followed Pippin, leaving Merry alone to deal with the angry hobbitess himself. He sat up straight and smiled politely at May-Belle. "Hello May-Belle, did you meet up with Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, but not before being completely embarrassed first. How could you mess up my message like that?" said May-Belle. Her face was red with irritation and her eyes gleamed with a harsh, angered light.  
  
At first, Merry did not understand what happened. What did she mean 'he messed up her message?' Looking at the hobbitess with a confused look, Merry was about to asked for an explanation and then saw Frodo, Sam, and Rose walking up behind May-Belle. "May-Belle, I don't understand, what did I do?"  
  
"You sent MY message to Sam instead of Frodo, you louse!" May-Belle snapped.  
  
Merry looked at May-Belle then the others and finally, it hit him; he mixed up the girls' messages. He looked at May-Belle apologetically, "I am sorry, I assure you, it was a mistake."  
  
"Sorry, does not make things better, Merry," May-Belle said angrily. She walked over to Merry, causing the older hobbit to hop out of his seat to get away from the hobbitess. Merry did not trust the girl; there was no telling what she might to in her state of mind.  
  
"I said I was sorry, I got a little preoccupied and it was an accident." Merry pleaded.  
  
"I do not like being made a fool of, Meriadoc!" May-Belle went on. She then walked around the table to get to Merry but Merry countered by scurrying to the other side of the table. The game of 'cat and mouse' continued for a few moments before Frodo decided to try and calm everyone down.  
  
"Let us talk this out, shall we?" he asked but neither listened to him. Merry tried to run away and May-Belle was right at his tail. The two made it towards the dessert table and Merry went to one side, using the table as a barrier between him and May-Belle.  
  
As Merry shifted to the right, May-Belle tried to cut him off. She eventually caught the hobbit, shoved him against a pile of bear barrels, and held on to his vest. "Come on, May-Belle," Merry huffed. He tried to struggle out of the girl's grip, but he soon found that an unhappy hobbitess was not someone he wanted to mess with, so he stayed in place and tried to reason with her. "It is not like Frodo wanted to meet you anyway."  
  
May-Belle stopped and stood in shock. She could not believe that Merry had just said that to her. She wanted to cry from the humiliation but found she could not. Anger and embarrassment soared trough her body and as a response, she grabbed a pie plate that was sitting on the table and was about to jam it into Merry's face. At this time, Frodo saw what was about to occur and came in between Merry and May-Belle in an attempt to stop the fighting. Unfortunately, Frodo was unable to stop May-Belle from her actions and it was him, not Merry, whose face was covered with blueberry pie.  
  
Everyone at the table looked in shock. They could not believe what May- Belle just did to Frodo Baggins. Now the respected and proper hobbit was covered with pie. It was quite a humorous sight and laughter began to fill the pavilion. Samwise also began to chuckle. "Goodness me, now that's a sight, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo calmly looked at Sam as he wiped the dessert from his face. Luckily, the blue berry filling hid Frodo's reddened face. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, Frodo picked up his own pie dish. "You think that was funny, Sam?" he asked before smashing the dessert in the younger hobbit's face.  
  
"Oh, just lovely," Sam grunted as he searched for something to clean his face with.  
  
"Lovely, indeed!" Rose laughed. "I knew you had a sweet face, Samwise, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
Sam looked over to Rose and gave her a devilish grin. He said nothing too her, instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep, passionate, pie filled kiss. Rose let out a shriek from the impact and began to giggle uncontrollably. When she pulled away from Sam, pie filling and crust stuck to her nose and lips.  
  
This caused both May-Belle and Frodo to laugh. However, they would not be laughing for long because Rose picked up two pie dishes and tossed them both at Frodo and May-Belle. Soon, all four hobbits were throwing pie at each other. Dessert flew everywhere and other hobbits passing by looked at the quartet and scurried away to get out of the battle zone. Everyone was laughing and slipping along the mess on the ground. As the fight continued, Merry decided they should stop; people were beginning to stare. He grabbed a bench from a table and climbed up on top of it, trying to get the attention of the four. "Fella's! Let's stop this shall we?" he asked in his loudest voice. "You are not setting a very good example for the children."  
  
Silence erupted between Frodo, Sam, May-Belle, and Rose and then suddenly, to Merry's dismay, pies of all shapes and flavors came pummeling at Merry, knocking him off his bench and onto the ground. Before long, he was covered from head to foot in pie. May-Belle looked down to Merry with a grin, she was holding the last pie. "Happy Harvest, Meriadoc," she said before slamming the pie into the Brandybuck's face. She then walked away with a pleased smile on her face.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Maggot walked into the dessert area to see all of her prize-winning pies splattered on tables and various other hobbits. She was unsure of what to say when she saw Merry laying on the ground, covered in pie. Too shocked and aggravated to ask many questions, she grabbed Merry by his collar and pulled him over to the tables. "Mr. Brandybuck, I don't know what happened here, but you are not leaving this pavilion until every last inch is cleaned up, do you understand? And then, you can stay and help clean up the rest of the dining tents," she instructed sternly.  
  
Merry groaned unpleasantly at the words, what a night. Why him, of all hobbits, did everything happen to him? Grabbing some cloths and a bucket of water, Merry went to work cleaning the pavilion.  
  
Pippin and Fatty were sitting at a table by themselves and eating the last of their own pies. Silently, they watched the dispute between the five hobbits contentedly. Pippin took his last bite and smiled, "Nothing like Mrs. Maggot's blueberry pie to end the night."  
  
"Indeed," Fatty responded and put his dish aside on the table.  
  
Watching the fight, Pippin chuckled thoughtfully, "and they say WE are immature."  
  
"We aren't?" asked Fatty sarcastically. He then laughed and stood up. It was late, he was tired and was ready to begin his trip home.  
  
"So, Fatty," Pippin said as he stood. "How about we go three out of five for that drinking game?"  
  
Fatty however, shook his head 'no.' "I won fair and square. But do not worry, Peregrin; doing my chores for a week won't be so bad."  
  
Pippin sighed and nodded, accepting his fate, but he soon brought his head up with a smile. "Well, at least I beat you in the pie contest."  
  
"I let you win," Fatty retorted. He smiled, pleased to see the shocked reaction on Pippin's face, and patted the younger hobbit on the back, "See you in a week." He then walked away, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
The Harvest Festival was finally coming to a close. The tables were empty of food and were being packed up. Dishes were being washed in the kitchen area and the lanterns that hung from the trees were being taken down. Laughter still ran through the area, but it was distant and faint.  
  
Frodo walked towards May-Belle, who was sitting by herself at a table. She was covered with pie, hunched over with her elbows on her knees and staring off thoughtfully into the distance. She did not seem happy. Sitting beside the girl, Frodo offered her a damp cloth to wash her face with. He did the same with his own cloth.  
  
May-Belle took the offered cloth and slowly wiped her face in silence. She was embarrassed and uncomfortable sitting with Frodo. He knew she liked him and she could only guess what he thought of her.  
  
A chilled wind past the two hobbits as they sat and May-Belle shivered slightly. She looked up to Frodo, her eyes sad with embarrassment. She looked away and wiped her eyes, drying them slightly. Frodo noticed she was upset and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting her know things were fine between them.  
  
"I am so sorry, Frodo," May-Belle said in a quiet voice. She was obviously fighting off the sobs in her throat.  
  
"For what? The pie?" Frodo asked with a polite smile. "It is all right; what is blueberry pie filling among friends? Nothing is hurt, except Bilbo's vest suit."  
  
May-Belle looked up to Frodo then to see the older hobbit smiling. However, Frodo's light-heartedness did not cheer the girl up too much. She still felt like a fool. She forced a smirk but her face soon fell into another frown. "Seriously, you must think I am an immature fool. I don't know what I was thinking; asking you to meet me in such a secluded spot." She sniffled and brought the cloth up to her eyes again and turned her head away from Frodo, not wanting to look at him. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you and prove to you that I was more than just another farm girl. Then, maybe you would show a little more interest in me."  
  
Frodo lowered his head in thought, keeping his eyes on May-Belle the entire time. He knew she was not a bad girl. She was young, naive and didn't think the situation through. He was not mad and he thought no less of the lass. "May-Belle, I know why you wanted to meet me, and I am flattered, honestly, I am," Frodo started, tightening his grip around May-Belle's arm comfortingly.  
  
"But," May-Belle added, urging him to continue.  
  
"But, I am not looking for a relationship. It is not you, I am just not interested right now." Frodo looked at May-Belle and knew his words were not helping. "You'll find someone, maybe someone closer to your age and interests," he added.  
  
May-Belle looked up at Frodo with curiosity; he was being so kind to her. Surly after all that had happened tonight, he wouldn't want to be near her. She shook her head in protests to Frodo's words, but before she could say anything, Frodo went on.  
  
"You are a lovely, sweet lass, with a strong arm," Frodo grinned playfully. "A lad would go mad if they were not interested in you."  
  
May-Belle nodded reluctantly, "Perhaps. But after tonight, I don't think anyone would want to come near me."  
  
"That is not true, you just have to stop trying so hard. Stop trying to find love, love shall find you," Frodo explained.  
  
May-Belle blushed and smiled, enlightened by the thought. "I suppose you are right."  
  
"Of course," Frodo stated as he stood up and extended his hand to May- Belle. "Come on, I will walk you home."  
  
A light wind blew the tents of the pavilion. The faint candlelight soon diminished and the crowd slowly disappeared. The night was over but not forgotten. It would always be a night to remember, at least until the next Harvest Festival.  
  
The End 


End file.
